


Natural/Life

by Kalloway



Series: Brightest Blue Eyes [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Life goes on.





	Natural/Life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 31st, 2004. Posted with both titles over the years... apparently a 15 Minute Ficlet. 
> 
> Timeskip-era.
> 
> ~~Sephiroth/Coffee Mug OTP~~

Sephiroth couldn't hide a smile as he set his coffee cup down on the porch rail, gazing off towards the cabins. There in the midst of the lush green of lawn lay the Wilsons, naked as the day they were born. They'd already been at the resort for the better part of the week and when they'd first arrived, Mrs. Wilson had gone so far as to comment on the nudity she'd encountered not just at the resort but also the lack of proper clothing on some of the townsfolk.

It wasn't bad etiquette - everyone dressed for dinner and whatnot. But when it was warm and balmy, as it currently was, clothing was just a bit of overkill. He himself was lacking a shirt already, his tan darkening his body to a color it would stay for the remainder of the season.

Obviously Mrs. Wilson had loosened up a bit.

"You'll make me jealous," a voice behind Sephiroth said. After years of the same daily ritual, Cloud couldn't even sneak up on him. They were as close to an old married couple as they could ever become - they were the Wilsons, though neither would ever admit it.

"If I want middle-aged and prudish, I'll date Cid," Sephiroth replied, hoping Cloud would choke on his own coffee.

"Gross! Mental picture!" Pretty bounded out past both men, wearing only a tiny bathing suit and clutching a towel. She was to the tree line almost instantly, leaving the pair alone again.

"Office?" Sephiroth asked, looking back at Cloud.

"Basement," Cloud countered, walking back into the house.

By the time they made their way down the stairs, clothing had been pitched and Sephiroth had Cloud against the wall, pressing his legs apart and reaching lube-slicked fingers downward. Morning ritual.

Cloud gasped, grabbing at the block wall and having little success, fingers sliding as Sephiroth positioned his erection and thrust, grasping Cloud's arousal a moment later, half for stimulation and half to keep it safe.

"Nnn. Angel!" Cloud cried out, shuddering and rocking back against Sephiroth, letting himself be embraced as he finished, giving his body over.

Sephiroth climaxed soon after, pulling them both to the floor to kiss and lay among a pile of damp towels that had been thrown down the stairs the night before.

It was life. It was their life.

"Yo! Coffee mug?"

Sephiroth looked upward, seeing Pretty peering down from the doorway, waving his mug and grinning.

"Leave it on the table," Sephiroth replied, giving Cloud a quick kiss.

Everything felt right, perfect, natural.


End file.
